blessed_a_charmed_spinofffandomcom-20200215-history
The Charmed Ones
The Charmed Ones are a sisterhood of three (four) witches who descend from the Warren line of witches. They were known as the most powerful witches ever to walk the Earth, but that mantle has been passed to the Blessed Ones. The Charmed Ones were and still are dedicated to protecting innocents and ridding the world of evil. Each Charmed One has one specific power inherited from their ancestor, Melinda Warren; the prophecy states that the eldest has the power to move things with her mind, the middle sister can freeze time, and the youngest can see into the past, present, and future. The magical bond between these sisters is known as The Power of Three, and was said to be the strongest form of magic in the world until The Blessed Power of Three came to be. It is represented by the ancient symbol called the Triquetra. But appears different than the Blessed Ones' triquetra. Although the prophecy speaks only of three sisters, there is a fourth Halliwell sister. After the death of Prue Halliwell on May 17th, 2001, the Halliwells' long lost half-sister, Paige Matthews, was revealed. She received her powers and joined Piper and Phoebe, taking Prue's place in the Power of Three and reconstituting the Charmed Ones. Now that the Blessed Ones have been activated, the Charmed Ones are no longer necessary to fight in the battle bwtween Good and Evil. The Elders have agreed to grant the Charmed Ones their wish to lead normal lives and remove them and their family from the demon radar, as long as they agree to keep Pip in play on the forefront. Andy Trudeau, the Blessed Ones' whitelighter, told Piper that the Elders need Pip to stay in the fight or else a future worse than Evil Wyatt Halliwell will occur. Known Charmed Ones Prue Halliwell -- Prue Halliwell was the oldest sister of Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. She was a Charmed One until her death in 2001 at the hands of the demon Shax. (1998-2001) Prue had the powers of Telekinesis and Astral Projection, along with the basic witch powers. Piper Halliwell -- The middle sister of Prue/Phoebe Halliwell and oldest sister of Paige Matthews. Piper has the powers of Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion, along with the basic witch powers. Phoebe Halliwell -- The youngest Charmed One, and the middle sister in the reconstituted Charmed Ones. Phoebe has the powers of Premonition, Levitation and Empathy, along with the basic witch powers. Paige Matthews -- Paige is the half-sister of the other Charmed Ones, and is half-whitelighter half-witch. After Prue's death in 2001, she found her (half) sisters and became a Charmed One. Paige has the power of Telekinesis, which was only accessible through her whitelighter side, making it Telekinetic Orbing. She has the basic witch powers and she also has whitelighter powers. References # The Charmed Ones - visit them for more. Category:BLESSED Category:Characters Category:Charmed Ones Category:Witches Category:Warren Category:Halliwell Family Category:Magical Beings Category:Magical Humans Category:Magical Groups Category:Good Beings Category:Females Category:Book of Shadows Category:Upper-Level